Silent Words, Refurbished
by leavingDress92
Summary: She is a lady in waiting for the Queen. He is a haughty prince on tour with the Cold Empire. Their relationship has been under strain for years now, but now these two must unite to protect Vegetasei while attempting to understand their budding romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I have taken down Silent Words for editing purposes. I wish to post only quality work. I do not own rights to any of the characters of Dragon Ball Z, as this is just a fanfiction. Thank you for the previous reviews, I look forward to the ones to come.**

Bulma lazily rolled over and glanced across her bedroom, the red dawn of Vegetasei illuminated the bedroom casting a red glow across the mahogany furniture and cream colored walls. She pulled the lush royal blue blankets over her bare shoulders and rubbed her hand across the scar that was long healed now, but the memory remained vivid in her nightmares of the day she received the mark. Bulma's hand dropped from her shoulder as the memories returned.

The royal crest of the Saiyan family hung proudly above the fireplace, glistening from the stray beams from the sunrise. She inhaled the scent of food floating through the air as the servants were preparing breakfast in the royal dining hall, the marvelous scents of bread and roast causing her stomach to lurch in hunger.

Bulma slowly roused herself to get up from bed, rubbing the aching shoulder once again, reminding her once more of the turn of events which caused for her to live in the palace. She closed her eyes, sucking in the air through her teeth causing for a large yawn to erupt from her chest.

 _The young girl trembled and kept her head low as the King and Queen looked down at her from their thrones. "She is a little young, Nappa." The King eyed his sergeant, "I know, only eight years old. She comes from a royal Earth family and has been brought up well" the oversized beast with the mustache responded gruffly. Bulma curled up into herself, shrinking away from the man that stood a mere foot away from her._

 _"She is too fragile and too young for the royal harem, Nappa. I suggest you rid of her immediately like you should have done on Earth." The King quickly stood and exited abruptly, his red cape flapping behind him with each massive stride. Bulma watched the shorter male with auburn flamed hair disappear. With each step the King made, Bulma's heart sunk slightly upon the realization she was brought here to die._

 _The Queen held up her hand, stopping Nappa from advancing on the girl. "Our King may not see an immediate use for this young one, but I will take her under my care. She will be of my service when she turns of age. For now, she will take lessons with my son, your Prince, and learn of our culture. The blue haired nymph will adapt and become one of us."_

 _Bulma's face shot up towards the Queen, whom welcomed her with a soft smile. "Are you sure about this, my Queen?" Nappa questioned. The Queen narrowed her dark, chocolate eyes at him, "You have become too comfortable, Nappa. Never question my judgment."_

 _"My apologies, your Majesty." The brute bowed quickly while reminding Bulma of her mother's small dogs back on earth. Bulma and the Queen were now alone in the throne room, causing Bulma to swallow a lump in her throat as she took in the majestic woman in front of her._

Bulma shook her head and rubbed her eyes as the memory slowly began to fade away. She then departed from her luxurious bed to tend to her morning rituals.

Ten years later, Bulma was now eighteen and been a lady of the queen for two years now. Not a day goes by that she wasn't grateful for the Queen's generosity.

ChiChi, Bulma's personal servant, entered the room thus interrupted her daydreams about how she came to Vegetasei, "Miss Bulma, are you ready for your morning dress?"

Bulma smiled at her lady and nodded.

"ChiChi, what are the plans for today?"

ChiChi hummed as she laced up Bulma's petticoat. "Well, the King and Queen are meeting with delegates this morning from the Cold Empire." Bulma nodded, her stomach sinking a little. There has been talk about the Prince serving the Cold Empire to ready himself to be a King, but this was a cover so that he could learn their weaknesses so the Saiyans can take them down. "Then this afternoon is a luncheon with suitors for his majesty, the Prince." An awkward pause was exchanged between the two women before Bulma slightly frowned and broke the silence.

"Joy." Bulma said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"The Queen has sent a special dress for you to wear, my lady." ChiChi informed as she finished tying the petticoat before running into Bulma's closet and picking out her morning dress. Bulma raised an eyebrow towards the closet. "Why?" Bulma asked, confused why she had a special outfit for this afternoon. The most Bulma would do at this luncheon is entertain the Queen and take notes on the candidates for later review when the King and Queen decided on the Prince's next suitor. "It is not my duty to question the Queen, my lady," ChiChi chirped as she disappeared into the closet.

ChiChi reappeared from the closet with a pale blue dress. The Queen's seamstress loved dressing Bulma in blues because of her hair and eyes. Bulma smiled at the dress, this was one of the newer additions to her wardrobe. It covered her ankles and cascaded the floor with each step. The skirt was loose and flowed over her hips and gathered at her waist into the corset top which had a sweat-heart neckline with sleeves that covered her shoulders. The three quarter length sleeves flared at her elbows giving a fairy-tale look to the dress. The dress was endowed with lace around the sleeves and had a matching sash around the waist, gathered in the back with an elegant bow.

ChiChi carefully slipped the dress over Bulma's head, straightening out its long skirt as it cascaded down the lady's long legs. Pleased with how the sash was tied, ChiChi led Bulma to the vanity. She curled Bulma's hair in loose ringlets pining them on top of her head while Bulma applied light mascara.

"Finished!" ChiChi exclaimed twenty minutes later. Bulma gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled to her friend. "Thanks ChiChi!"

"See you this afternoon, Bulma." ChiChi winked at Bulma and placed her hand on her very pregnant belly. Bulma smiled at the motherly touch ChiChi gave her unborn child.  
"Is Kakarrot excited?" Bulma asked, motioning towards the belly. ChiChi rubbed her tummy again, "I believe so, but the Prince has kept him busy training. I only see him at night mostly." ChiChi frowned, evident she missed her husband.

Bulma nodded, "I'm sorry about the Prince, as of late he has been very…. preoccupied." Bulma rolled her eyes, remembering that she will be in his presence for a whole afternoon. This thought did not appeal to the lady, seeing that the prince has been growing increasingly moodier as time grew close for the meeting with the Colds'.

ChiChi bowed to her lady before dismissing herself to see about her other chores and Bulma headed to the royal dining room.

Bulma waited outside the royal quarters for her Queen before finishing her walk to the dining hall. Bulma leaned against the wall and drifted off in her own thoughts when she heard an all too familiar gruffness of someone clear his throat.

"Woman." Bulma looked up to see Vegeta's eyes narrow at her.

"My Prince." Bulma nodded her head and curtsied. Before she could back away, Vegeta grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to freeze from the skin to skin contact. The prince softly chuckled, amused at her response to his touch.

Bulma quickly moved away from him once he released his grasp and straightened out her dress as she heard movement behind the door of the royal chamber prior to it slowly opening out into the hallway where she and Prince Vegeta stood.

Bulma curtsied low as the royal couple emerged. The King looked flushed, but still regal as ever. The queen had a light blush on her well-constructed cheekbones. Bulma knew of their healthy private life, but was still embarrassed as she greeted the two. The King's hand rested low on the Queen's back as he kissed her on the neck before parting.

"Have you seen my son, Lady Bulma?" The Queen looked deep into her eyes; she could smell the Prince on Bulma.

Bulma's mouth slightly dropped, looking frantically around for the prince. He was in the same hallway as her a mere few seconds ago. "He is in the dining hall, your majesty." The Queen smiled, taking Bulma's arm as they continued to walk.

"This afternoon we are having a royal luncheon, the King has called in many fine Saiyan ladies as possible heiresses to the throne." The Queen's eyes glinted as she looked at her favorite lady in waiting. "It is our job to find something wrong with each of them, Bulma. I do not want any of those _whores_ to get in the way of my chosen one." Bulma didn't let the squeeze on her arm go unnoticed. "I will do my best, but no promises. I am sure these are fine ladies, my Queen."

The Queen stopped Bulma before entering in the royal dining room. "You do not understand my lady; I expect the best for my son." Bulma waited for the Queen to fully turn her back before rolling her eyes.

As the two emerged into the room, King Vegeta and the Prince both rose in respect to the two ladies.

The Queen took her seat to the right of the King and Vegeta was to his left. Bulma sat on the Queen's left, across from Vegeta. Bulma jumped when she felt a booted foot abruptly push the leg of her chair.

Bulma dropped her fork, allowing it to make a large crash, causing everyone's attention to divert to the now blushing aquamarine nymph. "My apologies" she mumbled while picking up her fork and poking at her food.

"That's why humans shouldn't have such high rankings, Mother." Vegeta hissed. Bulma glared at the Prince, she was sick of his mocking comments towards her. "Vegeta, apologize to lady Bulma." The King roared, calmly placing his eating utensils on the table while staring a hole through his son.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and muffled an "I'm sorry" before returning to his meal. The Queen chattered on about the events of this afternoon, excited to have a social event not related to war occur behind palace walls.

When breakfast finished, the royals and Bulma retreated to the throne room. Lord Frieza was due in twenty minutes to talk about the latest arrangements regarding the prince. The two royals sat in their thrones while Bulma remained standing to the Queen's right. The King was to her left, and the Prince sat in a smaller throne to the King's left. Before Bulma knew it, the slithery alien was standing before them.

"King Vegeta, Queen Kumiko, how nice to see you two." The alien hissed in his feminine voice towards the King and Queen. The Queen grasped the King's hand before continuing; "It is a pleasure to welcome you to our home, Lord Frieza." Kumiko responded with a dazzling smile.

Bulma was amazed by the Queen's grace, even when the most despised man in the universe stood in her throne room, she treated him with kindness. The prince grunted towards the alien before looking out the window. "Why, Prince Vegeta, handsome as ever." Frieza licked his lips at the young prince.

"Servant, fetch us some wine." Frieza demanded, now paying attention to Bulma. Bulma looked at the Queen, unsure of what to do. The Queen smiled at Bulma, "Lord Frieza, I must ask you not to refer to my lady in waiting with such degrading terms." The Queen allowed a little sternness to come out in her voice. Frieza looked Bulma up and down, becoming aware of the similarities in clothing between the two women.

"I must agree, Frieza, you'd think a woman of her species would be a servant, maybe in the harem if she was deemed tolerable, but surely not in a royal ranking" the Prince sneered, casting a snide glance in Bulma's direction. Frieza was amused by the distain Vegeta had for the girl. The Queen was enraged by the disrespect present in her thrown room, "enough, Vegeta," the queen cast her son a warning look, beaming her chocolate eyes in his direction. Bulma stiffened at the exchange, suddenly uncomfortable in her position.

A servant fetched Frieza a glass of red wine, the lizard swirled it around the goblet, and he sniffed the elixir before taking a sip prior to turning his attention to the royal family. The lizard informed the royals that in a year's time he will take Vegeta under his wing and take him to a planet known as Namek where there were seven magical dragon balls that could grant three wishes. Frieza said he wanted to purge the planet and use the balls to better the allegiance between the Cold and Saiyan Empire. The royals knew that this was a lie to inherit their prince's power and ultimately cause their demise, but they pretended to agree to the lizard's terms. Pleased with the results of the meeting, Frieza dismissed himself and left the royals to talk amongst them.

"If it is to protect our people, I will go. Plus I will finally show myself as the superior and finally reach my birthright of ascension!" Vegeta exclaimed. The King agreed he should go and overpower the alien, but did not want him to do it alone. He wanted Vegeta to go with his Lieutenant to ensure his safety as his only heir. The Queen remained silent, not happy at the thought her only son was going to serve such a monster and possibly be the one to allow her own Empire's demise. "I do not see any good coming out of this, for you, or for our people." The Queen calmly stood up, looking into her King's eyes before their son spewed out in anger.

"You let a slave alien not even worthy to suck my dick serve you and how power in this house over all the other servants, but won't let me serve my people! Bullshit!" Vegeta yelled before storming out of the throne room.

"Vegeta!" The Queen screeched, ashamed of his flagrant disrespect. "Go after him, Vegeta." The King was quickly after the Prince, while the Queen and her lady remained in the throne room.

The Queen sat back down in her throne, resting her face in the palm of her hand. "I just don't know what's going on with him, Bulma" the Queen confessed. Bulma reached out to Kumiko and rubbed her shoulder. The Queen hissed a breath between her teeth in frustration, "well, it is time to retire to our chambers to ready for the luncheon." Kumiko stood up, brushing Bulma's gesture off. "The King will sort our son out."

The Queen turned to Bulma, "ChiChi will have your attire ready for you once you arrive in your room. I will see you in two hours. Make sure you put on your best face for this, Bulma. Also, tell ChiChi those are my orders." Kumiko smiled at her lady, if anyone can get under her son's skin, it'd be Bulma.

Vegeta was in his personal training quarters when a larger Saiyan threw him up against the wall. The King had his son pinned against the wall with his arm painfully twisted behind him. "What the fuck was that? You showed your blatant disrespect in front of the Queen, YOUR mother!" The King grabbed the back of his son's head and slammed it into the wall, causing his son to spit blood. The younger Vegeta turned to his father, "I just don't think that wench deserves a right in the royal house."

"I don't get you two. You two were the best of companions up until three years ago, when you two were fifteen. All the sudden you despise the girl." The King crossed his arms, waiting for the response, when none came he sighed, "Son, your mother trusts Bulma and there is a reason why she is the lady in waiting. You realize if anything were to happen to your mother, Bulma would be Queen until you took a mate," the King looked into his son's eyes, "you are not exempt from this when it is rule everyone treat Lady Bulma with the same respect as the Queen."

With that, the King left his son to stew in his own thoughts.

When his father left, Vegeta flew his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. His afternoon training ruined, he decided it was time to ready himself for his mother's luncheon.

Vegeta was walking down the hallway when he passed Bulma. She was on her way to her own room to ready for this luncheon. She was so entranced in her own thoughts she did not realize the Prince walking past her. Vegeta smirked to himself before pushing the Lady against the wall. Bulma's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to shriek. Vegeta quickly covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Now listen here, just this once. I am sorry for disrespecting you, but I am not sorry for my beliefs on where you stand. You are lucky my Mother values you so much because if not, you would've been raped and left for dead like many of her other _ladies._ " Vegeta closed the space between their faces and nipped at her ear. "You do smell, just delightful." Bulma squirmed under his weight. "I'm not the awkward fifteen years old you can reject so lightly am I now, woman?" Her eyes widened at the sudden memory, and as quick as the memory came, he was gone, leaving her shivering in the hallway.

Bulma allowed herself a couple minutes to regain her composure and let the sudden outburst of tears roll down her face. She gathered her skirt up and scurried to her room, ChiChi was waiting for her with a bath prepared.

"Bulma, we must hurry we have a lot of work to do!" ChiChi waddled about the Lady's room gathering her bathing supplies. Bulma quickly stripped down out of her dress and went straight to the bathtub. She sunk down in the bath and began unpinning her now disoriented curls. When the last curl fell, Bulma fully submerged her body under the warm water. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her small frame. She sensed movement around her and opened her eyes to see ChiChi setting her bathing supplies near the tub. Bulma sat up and looked at ChiChi.

ChiChi could tell something was bothering her lady, and though she was trained never to question her authority's personal life, she had been with Bulma for many years now and felt she had to. "My dear, what is bothering you?" ChiChi continued to comb Bulma's hair, pausing slightly when she heard the Lady sniffle back tears. Bulma reached for her washcloth and began washing herself. Her vision blurred through her tears and she tossed aside the rag and began to cry.

"Why does he hate me so, the Prince!" Bulma exclaimed, splashing her fists into the water. ChiChi frowned at the young woman, she remembered when they all were children and took lessons together, Vegeta would always looked out for Bulma. He took it upon himself to teach her basic self-defense and breathing techniques so she would not be detected when in danger. He would always tease her during their lessons in a loving way. ChiChi always thought that the two would mate one day, but once they became teenagers their relationship became strained.

ChiChi continued combing her Lady's hair, "I doubt he hates you," she paused before continuing, "You meant so much to him when we were younger. It must be the stress of becoming involved with the delegations of the Empire." ChiChi began massaging Bulma's scalp, allowing the blood to circulate to her roots.

"He is just so pig headed and crude with me. Every chance he gets he reminds me I am human and am unworthy of my place," Bulma sobbed. ChiChi placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and smiled, "don't worry about him, keep your head high and remain regal. Kumiko is your model and you must be prepared to fill her shoes at any given moment. Don't let his childish ways get to you." Bulma nodded, comforted by her friend's encouragement.

ChiChi struggled to stand up and wobbled to the vanity, taking seat in a stool she acquired while Bulma was away that morning. Her feet were aching and the baby was making her back sore. Bulma smiled at her friend, ChiChi had taken to her pregnancy so well, but now in the later stages she was beginning to drag. Bulma sat in her makeup stool and looked at ChiChi, "well, the Queen wants an elegant hair style. I think since most the ladies will have up-do's, you should wear your hair straight and lose." Bulma nodded to her friend, now in her own world while ChiChi went to work on her aqua locks. Bulma closed her eyes and allowed her memory to drift.

 _"Vegeta, where are you taking me?" A much younger Bulma questioned the prince as she followed his flowing cape. He was leading her through the maze of flowers in the royal garden._

 _"Follow." He commanded his voice solemn and void of any emotion. Bulma gathered her dress and quickened her pace. The two were now fifteen, in a year Bulma would go under his mother's service as a lady in waiting. The two finally stopped at a large fountain of Vegeta, the current king. The younger Vegeta turned around and removed his two gloves. Bulma stood five feet away from him and breathed heavily. She was slightly out of breath from their trek, but Vegeta wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. He watched the young girl pant and catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down under her tight corset. Bulma looked up at her friend and grinned. Vegeta smirked back and quickly closed the space between them. Bulma's heart picked up pace as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Bulma," Vegeta whispered. Bulma blushed at the sound of his voice. "Vegeta, what is it?" She looked into his dark eyes. He warmly looked at her and grabbed her hands, his skin hot to the touch. "Woman, I feel something for you." He shifted closer to Bulma. She watched him as he closed the gap between their lips, meeting her mouth with a great hunger. She opened her mouth in response and closed her eyes. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it gently. Bulma moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She always had a crush on Vegeta, but the girls that went after him were far superior to she, in class and looks. Plus they all were Saiyan where as she was not._

 _Suddenly remembering this, she brought her hand and slapped him across the cheek, breaking the kiss. Vegeta stepped back quickly in shock of her reaction to his confession. "We can't do this." She quickly gathered her dress and sprinted back to the castle. Warm tears stung her eyes and she battled the urge to throw up, she could not believe the Prince of the Empire she was in servitude of kissed her, and wanted her. She was thankful she stopped it when she did, or who knows what trouble she could get in. Not paying attention to where she was running she ran straight into something cold. Thinking it was the wall Bulma allowed herself to sink to the ground and cry._

 _"Something bothering you, little girl?" A slippery voice questioned. Bulma looked up at the voice's source and was taken back by the ugliness of the lizard. "Nothing" she mumbled, terrified. The thing sniffed the air and looked down at her, "Tell me, where is your lover, the Prince?" Bulma quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "He is not my lover! I would never stoop to that!" She took off towards her room; unaware that Vegeta was ten feet behind her, hearing every word._

"Well dear, I am finished with your hair and makeup!" Bulma snapped out of her flashback and looked into the mirror. She was amazed at ChiChi's handiwork. Her hair was perfectly straight, cascading past her shoulders. A complete 180 from the look this morning, her makeup was flawless. She had a nude lip with shimmer eye shadow. The blue and silver blended perfect, making her eyes look bigger and more intense. Bulma was pleased with her appearance, and for once felt actually beautiful even though she was nothing like what this planet deemed beautiful.

'Now, time for the dress!" ChiChi disappeared once again into the closet and pulled out a new dress. The dress was a modest sweat heart neckline, with a straight up and down frame. The shoulders hung off at the sides with no sleeves, and there was no back. The dress had small diamonds encrusted throughout the dress giving it a goddess look. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with her look. She looked amazing and ChiChi clasped her hands together. "The queen knows how to pick her dresses!" ChiChi gushed, Bulma smiled at her friend and sighed, "Well, here goes nothing!"

Bulma couldn't control her fluttering heart as she headed towards the banquet hall for this luncheon. She was just glad Queen Kumiko would be at her side the whole time while the Prince socialized with many other beautiful Saiyan women. Bulma's heart increased its rate when she reached the large double doors. A slender arm laced under hers, "If looks could kill, you would have massacred the whole Saiyan Elite force my lady." The Queen smiled at her favorite lady in waiting before leading her into the luncheon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma and Queen Kumiko sat next to each other at the royal table sipping on their wine and watching the ladies mill about the grandiose dining hall. The Queen had the same bored expression as Vegeta, both the prince and king, wore many times. Bulma had her pin and journal, taking notes of each of the ladies as the Queen commanded her.

"Your Majesty, where is the prince?" Bulma leaned forward and asked while nervously eyeing the crowd.

"I wish I knew, my dear." Kumiko sat up and brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. She looked at Bulma, her hazel eyes making the Lady in Waiting nervous. Her eyes had a strange glimmer to them as they took in Bulma studying the crowd, trying to find a suitor for her brash son.

"I want him to hurry up and meet my first pick" Bulma chided, tapping her pen against the note pad. The Queen smirked and looked towards the entrance, hoping her son would appear. Bulma pondered why the Queen was so calm, not at all attentive to the crowd ahead of her. Bulma began to wonder if the Queen already had a female Saiyan chosen, causing for her to swallow an unexpected lump of jealousy in her throat.

The King approached the royal table and took his spot to the Queen's left, acknowledging Bulma as he sat. She bowed her head gracefully back towards His Majesty before returning her attention to the crowd.

There were many beautiful women in the banquet room, all drinking and chattering. Obviously sizing each other up like a group of lionesses about to fight for their territory. Bulma was self-conscious of herself because the mere size of the women made her aware of how puny she was. These women were well toned, tan, and had dark hair and eyes; all of which Bulma was not.

Bulma took a big gulp of wine and looked at the entrance. This time the Prince was present, leaning against one of the majestic marble pillars supporting the wall farthest from the royal table. He had a snide look on his face has he looked at each of the ladies. Only Bulma was aware of his presence.

"Your Majesty, the Prince has arrived." Bulma whispered to the Queen. Kumiko excitedly stood up, causing the room to grow silent. "Ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the Prince Vegeta, and his royal army, the Saiyan Elites." On command, the large double doors swung open as the giant men sauntered through, leering at the beautiful women surrounding them. As the last soldier walked by, Vegeta straightened up from his slouched position and walked towards the royal table. Bulma watched as each step he took glided across the floor. He was so regal, but hidden underneath his grace was a killing machine ready to be unleashed.

"Nice of you to finally join us, son" Kumiko glared at her child. The prince kissed her hand, "my apologies, Mother. I was held up." He cast a dark glance toward Bulma; she could feel his gaze but chose to remain sitting board straight and holding her head high. _I will not let him embarrass me._ The King grunted at his son and slapped him on the shoulder, "Go meet some lovely ladies, preferably before your men soil them all." The King heartedly laughed as his on scowled and waltzed towards Kakarrot, whom was in the background observing.

"You're lucky to have already mated." Vegeta grunted when he took his seat next to his comrade. The women seemed to stand taller, puffing their chest as they approached Vegeta and Kakarrot. Vegeta took in the women as they sauntered by, noticeably swaying their hips when they noticed the prince's attention. Kakarrot laughed and nudged Vegeta, "Bulma looks nice this afternoon." Vegeta grunted at his remark and locked eyes with a shorter Saiyan female. She had shoulder length black hair and had a slender but muscular build which was hugged tightly by a violet dress that left little to the imagination. She noticed Vegeta eyeing her and sauntered over. "My prince," she purred curtsied low, allowing Kakarrot and Vegeta a full view of her cleavage. "Name" Vegeta demand.

"Azuki, Prince Vegeta." She smiled at him, rising up and stepping closer to the prince. Vegeta placed his hand low on her back and leaned close to her, his lips barely touching her ear.

"Now tell me Lady Azuki, is your mouth as killed as your sparring capabilities?" Vegeta purred into her ear. The woman blushed, taking the prince's hand lead Vegeta to a secluded area, out of view from everyone.

Kumiko watched her son leave with Lady Azuki and let out a growl, "Bulma, cross her off the list." Bulma nodded and followed her orders. "Whore" she heard the Queen whisper. Both the Queen and King sensed their son's ki fluctuate in sync with Azuki's own ki and exchanged looks of disgust. Bulma relaxed back in her chair, relieved that Vegeta hasn't tried to start anything from her, for now. She figured he was off hooking up with that girl, but did not care, or so she tried to convince herself. She did feel a little jealous, but quickly stuffed the green monster away when she remembered how he had been treating her lately.

"Queen Kumiko, has the guest you've chosen arrived yet?" Bulma asked. The Queen reached and grabbed Bulma's hand, "why yes she has, and I am quite thrilled with what I see." Bulma looked down her notebook, "Well, I'm glad, hopefully the Prince will cooperate with your wishes." The King smirked overhearing his mate talk to Bulma; for weeks now he has listened to his wife chatter about how Bulma would make a fine Queen. The people already love her, so her not being Saiyan would not be an issue. Plus, she was brilliant and easy on the eyes.

When Bulma first settled in the royal chambers ten years ago, she showed great promise as a scientist. When Bardock caught wind of Bulma's own experiments and her aptitude with mechanics, he took her under his wing as his personal apprentice. She served as his apprentice until she was fifteen, when she went into training to be Kumiko's lady in waiting. It was a blessing in disguise, when Frieza came to the Empire to inquire about Vegeta's power that Bulma was already removed from the science department. If Frieza saw how smart she was along with her looks, he definitely would want to in slave the Lady for his personal uses. The King knew he'd have to protect Bulma to protect her brain for being used against them.

The King smiled at his mate as she and Bulma continued their chat about the ladies present, these ladies would offer as fine mates to his elites and produce even finer offspring. King Vegeta noticed his son had returned to the dining hall, Azuki nowhere in sight. He was adjusting himself as he sauntered up to the table, taking his seat to the left of the King.

"Really?" The King grumbled, sipping his wine. The Prince smirked, filling his plate with food. The Queen quieted when she noticed her son. "I take it you liked Lady Azuki?" She asked, not hiding the bitterness in her voice. "I sent her away Mother, don't need a whore to be a Queen. Isn't that right, Woman?" He glanced at Bulma to make his latest jab at her clear. The Queen looked at Bulma and back at her son before letting out a sigh.

Bulma ignored the Prince's latest insult and continued to eat her lunch. Bulma noticed a very pregnant ChiChi sitting next to Kakarrot at a far table. He had his hands on her tummy and looked like he was having a mental conversation with their child. Kumiko noticed Bulma watching her servant and mate dining together and sharing the excitement of a new child. "That will be you one day, don't worry dear." The Queen squeezed Bulma's arm reassuringly.

"Mother, don't give that earthling false hopes on bedding a Saiyan. All of the males on Vegetasei know that she is a worthless human. Not even worth the lot she has been given." Vegeta growled between bites of food, not having to look up at Bulma to notice her flushed appearance.

Without thinking, Bulma let her temper get the best of her, she shot up quickly, knocking her chair over. The Queen watched her Lady in awe, never had she seen Bulma this enraged by her son before. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I have had enough from you, Vegeta!" She let her voice rise with every word until she was screeching. "I am not as unworthy as you think! All that training gear you hold dearly, I've created! Who do you think has ever fixed it? Me! Even to this day I fix it because it's too advanced for your science wing! You think I am a whore? You never have had the privilege to touch me, nor will you ever! I respect my position and myself too much to allow someone like you touch me! Regardless you are heir to the throne or not! You're just a pig! Not worth the chair you sit in!" And with that, Bulma huffed out of the room, retreating to her bedroom.

The whole royal table sat in awe at Bulma's explosion, all staring at Vegeta. He was completely not phased by Bulma's reaction and continued on with his meal. "I have no idea what is going on between you two. But fix it. Before it's too late, son." Kumiko unhappily stood up from her seat and followed pursuit after Bulma, leaving the two Saiyan men to sit together dumbfounded.

"My dear Bulma, I am so sorry about my son's actions." Kumiko whispered into Bulma's ear. She found her lady sprawled across the bed, still in her dress with her face in her pillow. The lady was not crying, just frozen in place. "He has no excuses for saying those things to you. You had every right to say that to him. The King and I support you, he needed the attitude adjustment. The King tried to talk to him today, but that ended with Vegeta's face being slammed into a wall and the King with his own son's blood on his gloves." Kumiko stroked her hair and continued to comfort her lady. The Queen elected not to call ChiChi to assist seeing that the poor servant did not need the added stress on her already worn body. Bulma sat up and gave her Queen a weak smile.

"If I may, I am going to retire to my quarters for the rest of the evening." Bulma looked at the Queen, her face told Kumiko how exhausted she was. "Of course my dear, you've had an eventful day, anyways."

The Queen made sure Bulma had everything she needed and was safely tucked in for the night before retreating to the throne room. Kumiko had a deep frown set in her face before opening the doors to be greeted by her husband and son.

The Queen paced back and forth in front of her son, who remained seated in his throne. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She continued pacing; when her son neglected to answer she raised her voice. "Do you want to lose all respect of my lady in waiting? If anything happened to us, it would be you two that governed this Empire, and with the way things are and you not having a mate, I am quite scared of tomorrow!" Kumiko was shaking in rage now. "Honestly, it's not Bulma I'm worried about, it's you!" She stopped in front of her son now, leaning down resting her hands on either side of the throne making herself eye level with the prince. "You cannot run an empire saying snide comments and acting like all that matters is you!" To say the Queen was pissed was an understatement, her ki flared around her, engulfing her son allowing her to feel the heat of her wrath.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked out the window, it was now dusk, the second sun was setting, wouldn't take long for the first sunrise to appear. The King saw his son lack of awareness and roared, his aura flaring around him laid a punch across his son's jaw. "How dare you disrespect your mother? I can turn cheek over how you treat her lady, but your own mother I will not tolerate!"

The Prince looked up at his father, "Can it old man!" Vegeta growled at his father, thrashing his tail in agitation. Before anyone knew it, the two were at it once again, face to face, hand in hand, thrashing back and forth in aggression.

"Alright you two, enough!" Kumiko boomed. The prince straightened out his cape and turned his attention to his mother. His father walked over to the Queen before folding his arms across his chest.

"I have no choice my son; you are to go to Frieza in six months' time upon his return. You need to learn where your allegiances lie, until then you are to train and be taught discipline." The Prince stared at his father in disbelief; this was the wench's entire fault! She was the bad blood contaminating the Royal Family, turning his own parents against him. "I'm sorry son, as much as I hate to see you go, but this is for the best. We have an empire to run, you are far too old to raise anymore. You are no longer a cub." Kumiko looked sadly at her son, she saw no other choice. Her lady and her son were on the verge of killing each other, with relations such as theirs the empire had no hope. Without a word, the Prince turned on his heel and left the room.

His feet took him straight to the woman's room without much thought. Before he knew it, he was at her door. He could sense through her ki that she was fast asleep. He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately taking in her sleeping frame curled up under the royal blue blankets. Vegeta paused for a moment, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Not worry in the world as if the events that occurred a mere hour ago never happened.

 _"Vegeta, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma flopped on her stomach and looked at her friend. He brushed his little bangs away from his face before smirking. "You must be stupid. I'm going to be the king of the empire! Just like my Dad." Bulma rolled her eyes, "I know that, stupid, but do you want to be just that?" Vegeta paused for a moment; he was only twelve and never gave much thought to what he wanted to do when he was older, just what he was told to be. "I dunno, what about you Bulma?"_

 _Bulma laughed, "I'm going to be a famous scientist! Known throughout the universe for my inventions! Just like my Dad was before…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Vegeta noticed her silence, "Hey, you'll get a chance to live his legacy. It's the honorable thing to do." Vegeta lightly punched his friend in the shoulder and she wiped away a stray tear. "You're right!" she smiled back at him._

Vegeta smiled at that memory, back when they were twelve and everything was easy. She made him think about things that went beyond his legacy as King. In turn, he helped her grieve the loss of her home and turn her hurt into ambition. Now look at them, barely a nice word said between them in two years. Vegeta frowned, he knew his actions following the rejection did nothing but cause more hurt than necessary between the two. However, the peaceful beauty that lay before him damaged the one thing he valued most, his pride.

Vegeta frowned and walked up to the sleeping beauty. He pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders, pausing at the scar from when she was eight. He frowned at the thought this was done at the hands of his men. He covered her completely and brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry how things turned out" he whispered.

Bulma opened her eyes quickly to see who was in her room; she was surprised to see she was alone. "I was positive someone was in here" she sleepily mumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep. Vegeta listened through her door and decided to leave when he heard her fall back asleep.

Vegeta collapsed on his bed without changing out of his royal armor. Now it was just a matter of time before Frieza came and got him. He groaned at the thought of being forced to live with that slippery lizard for an extended period of time.

All of this could have been avoided if he and Bulma weren't so ill together. Bulma being his mother's lady in waiting of course would not go anywhere. It took a special person to be a Queen's trusted lady in waiting, and Bulma had been nothing but the best for his mother. If only Bulma did not reject him that day at the fountain, maybe things would have been different. Since the rejection and hurt he felt, Vegeta took it upon himself to harden his emotions towards outsiders. They were just an inconvenience and a weakness. He did not want to be like his father and unable to rule without his mate. Ever since this thought process cemented itself inside Vegeta, he forever decided he would no longer show Bulma any mercy. He needed to push her as far away as he could. The only two things he needed to focus on were his duties as Prince, and his ascension into become the legendary.

Unfortunately, Vegeta's stubbornness was at Bulma's expense. He wasn't a nice person, but he was fair towards his people. His behavior towards Bulma was uncharacteristically harsh.

Vegeta swore to himself and ripped his chest plate off and tossed it aside. He yanked the blankets over his body and forced himself into sleep, forcing any thoughts about Bulma far from his mind.

The Royals and Bulma all sat together at the breakfast table. The King and Queen continued to eat their meals as if nothing happened the previous evening. Vegeta's absence was noticed, but not acknowledged. Bulma pushed her food around her plate before excusing herself. She had some paperwork to fill out for the Queen, anyways.

Bulma walked through the grandiose hallways observing the artwork of previous royals as she passed. The hall took many twists and turns to get to the Queen's office, and one of those twists took her past Vegeta's training facility. Bulma's stomach knotted up, she did not want to have any more encounters before his departure with Frieza.

Vegeta could sense her coming; her faint ki gave it all away. He let out a stray ki ball and watched it disintegrate one of his training bots. _Stupid woman and her stupid bots._ He growled to himself before turning off his simulator. Vegeta grabbed a towel and wiped off the sweat from his face before exiting the room.

Bulma already passed by, and he couldn't help but notice how her pale pink dress gathered around her rear. He quickly shifted himself with his change of blood flow. _I wonder where that woman is headed._ Vegeta elevated himself and hovered a good distance behind her.

Bulma was completely unaware of her follower with all the paperwork she had to finish. She had to type documents for upcoming treaties, finish out minutes on the latest delegations, and now she had to write a formal letter to Lord Frieza about Vegeta's early and unexpected delivery. Bulma keyed in the security code to Kumiko's office when she felt someone's hot breathe on her neck. Bulma froze; she knew very well who it was. "Vegeta don't do this to me!" she begged.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. I will not apologize for my actions, ever since your ultimate disrespect to me, your sovereign prince and heir to the throne, I am the utmost offended." Bulma looked at him confused, she had no room to budge because Vegeta had her pinned against the door and her feet where a foot above the ground. Vegeta took another step closer, tightening his grip around her throat. Bulma remained calm and gave him a deadpanned look. "You will never stoop to this. Remember that phrase my lady?" Bulma's eyes got bigger remembering her first encounter with Frieza. _Shit, he heard that!_

"Vegeta-" she wheezed. "Silence!" He roared in return and slammed her into the door further, pressing his body into hers. He moved his hand from his neck to her chin and with his other hand, took his index finger and pressed it against her cheek. Bulma trembled, very aware that he could send a ki beam out of that finger. "If you weren't so valuable to my mother, I could have you committed for treason. What the prison guards would love to do with someone like you down there."

Bulma could not hold back the tears brimming in her eyes, now she wanted to tell him it wasn't an offence to him. She refused to allow herself be the palace whore. Her classes taught her about how they are revered and if she wished to be a successful lady in waiting, avoid all physical contact at all costs. "When I become King, some things are going to change around here, starting with you!" He threatened. With that, he let Bulma go and she slid to the floor, in full-blown sobs. Vegeta turned away, pretending not to give a damn that the woman was a mess after his latest battery of insults. Lucky for him, she couldn't tell he was equally torn up. He was worried about her safety now that he was leaving so soon. For the past ten years, Bulma has never been in any life altering trouble. Though he got in her face and did things to her, he knew they would never hurt her or take her life. Now without him there to protect her, what was going to happen?

He wasn't mad about her insulting him anymore, but she unknowingly blatantly pointed out to Frieza she was his weakness. Now more the reason to act like he despised the girl, damage control. Sever all ties with the woman before he leaves for Frieza's ship.

"Here are all the forms you requested, your majesties." Bulma handed the stack of paperwork she finished. "Thank you, dear. We shall have Bardock scan them and send them off to designated areas." The King nodded in approval, "Did you write the letter to Frieza?" He looked up from the paperwork at the girl. "Yes, it's the last document, hope you find it satisfactory." Bulma curtsied to leave; her duties for today were done. "Bulma, I am sorry for his actions. If you have the slightest idea on his behavior, please do not refrain from telling us." Kumiko looked at her lady, for the first time Bulma saw not a queen, but the face of a concerned mother for her son. Bulma frowned, "I wish I could tell you. You're as clueless as I am" she lied.

Honestly, Bulma did not have the heart to tell Kumiko she was behind the prince's unfavorable behavior. Vegeta remained hidden in the throne room with his ki suppressed so his parents could not sense him. He watched Bulma's small figure exit the office and retreat down the hallway. She was evidently brilliant; she carried all the characteristics of the Queen. She gave no signs of what happened just hours before, it was their secret. Maybe his mother did see something in her, which is why she took the time to finesse Bulma's skills as a future queen. If Bulma rejected him so easily three years ago, there was no way she would accept him now, especially after all the abuse he caused her. Vegeta shook his head; it'd be a matter of months now until he left with Frieza. The only thing he could do now was train, and terminate all relations with the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Zarbon smirked and looked over at his lord, Frieza, whom was hovering by the window of the ship before responding, "why yes, I must agree." Frieza evilly smiled as he reread the letter for Vegetasei.

In a matter of a days Vegeta will be joining his empire and begin his tour with the Lord's army. His plans were being pushed into motion at a quicker pace than he had planned, and he was not going to complain in the slightest.

"Zarbon, prepare the living quarters for the prince's arrival, we must be ready to accommodate his highness." Frieza turned his pod around and left the main room of his ship. _This is stupendous, just marvelous!_ He evilly thought to himself.

"Son, a word?" the prince was in the middle of training when he was interrupted by his father, "what?"

He was not happy his training session was interrupted, it was the only time he found mental relief from thoughts of Bulma. The king frowned at his son, ever since the letter was sent his son began to be more distant from his parents.

"We need to talk about your upcoming departure, you leave tomorrow remember?" The younger Vegeta went to the control console of his training simulator and turned it off. Vegeta unraveled his tail from his waist and thrashed it in irritation, curling his fists and slamming them into the panel. He was not pleased with the turn of events, and also not pleased with how things with Bulma were. Overall, he was not happy.

"Why must you consult with me about my departure?" he responded to his father. The king furrowed his eyebrows at his son, "well I would like to discuss what we need you to do while with Frieza." The younger Vegeta let out a low growl before folding his arms across his chest and turning around to face his father.

"Son, I need you to infiltrate the Cold Empire, I need you to find out their weakness, from there we can take them down once and for all. I believe Frieza's interest in you is only to turn you against us. We cannot have him take over our Empire, that would doom the universe to eternal hell."

The prince nodded his head, he understood. This will be the ultimate test if he would be a worthy king. Also, it seemed to the prince to be the proper opportunity to reach the legendary. The prince let out a sigh before looking his father in the eyes, "I will do my best. I will not fail our people, father." The King nodded in approval towards his son, he knew his child would make a strong and loyal king eventually.

As Vegeta turned to leave his father interrupted him once more, "son, please try to resolve things with Bulma before you depart. It is important you two have good terms to work together upon your return." The prince stopped when he heard the woman's name and dangerously clutched the door frame, letting out a low growl. A small spark ignited from under his grasp because of how tightly he squeezed the electronic sliding door. "Son, control your temper" the larger Saiyan growled, causing his son to release his grip and storm out of the room.

"Queen Kumiko, the arrangements have been made regarding the Prince." Bulma looked up from her desk at her Queen. It was breathe taking how stunning she was, wife of a strong and harsh man, mother of the devil himself, but her slender frame remained regal. She had straight across bangs with long auburn hair that went past her mid-back. The Queen took great pride in how her hair looked; she had personal servants assigned just to tend to her hair. Along with her great looks, Kumiko was a phenomenal fighter. Her body was firm with well-developed muscles and she had the power level of a superior elite. When she became Queen Kumiko, she decided to set aside fighting and being a warrior and focus her energies on her son, Vegeta.

Bulma learned over the years before she was brought to Vegetasei Kumiko used to train Vegeta. As a toddler she taught him the basic fighting techniques and how to fly, and to this day held interest in her son's progression as an elite. Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when Kumiko spoke, "Thank you dear, speaking of him, have you two spoken at all?" Kumiko leaned away from her desk and studied Bulma's reaction. "No I have not, your majesty." Bulma looked down at her computer; she was working on the updates for the Elites' training facilities. "I hope you two resolve things, I remember when you two were close." Kumiko frowned; her thoughts remembering how inseparable the two were when they were younger.

"Vegeta will talk to me when he sees fit, he always has a way of doing that." Bulma didn't bother hiding her distaste for the Prince's recent behavior. Kumiko raised an eyebrow at her lady's spunk. She found Bulma to be very amusing. "Well my lady, I am going to retire to my chambers. See you for dinner; remember it is a farewell banquet for the prince." Bulma held back a sigh, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at the Queen before returning to her work.

Kumiko stood up and gathered a few of her reading materials before heading back to her room. She waited for the door to close completely before addressing her son who was silently waiting for her.

"My son, what brings you here?" She looked up to her child; he was turning into such a striking man and a promising future king. "It's your lady." Vegeta frowned at his mother; he hated being in this situation. How could just a powerless creature govern his life?

Kumiko smirked; maybe they can finally work something out. "Yes, Lady Bulma. I really do enjoy her, she has been far more than I've expected."

"Hmn." Vegeta grunted at his mother, he was not a fan of the female banter nor was he seeking her out to listen to such. "Father wants me to make things better before I leave." Vegeta said dryly. Kumiko stopped walking and placed a hand on her son's chest. "Son, it is not a recommendation. It is something you must do. Without a mate to be Queen or produce an heir, your relationship with Bulma is critical." Kumiko studied her son's eyes, hoping he would for once see the importance of the situation. "I see mother, I might as well take Bulma as my Queen, huh?" He smirked at his mother, feeling this was her ulterior motive. Her mother did not let her emotions show to her son regarding his statement, but left him a "Fix it, or I will beat you into submission" type threat before giving him a poke in the chest and walking away.

Vegeta smirked at his mother, she always kept him amused; her resilience gained his respect for her a long time ago. Vegeta turned to head to his personal chambers. He will need a long shower before talking to the woman.

Vegeta pulled off his training gear and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was perfect and pulled taught over his muscles. Every breath he took he could see each muscle ripple under his skin. Vegeta smiled at his reflection, he knew he was a good-looking man and could have any woman he wanted. He did not let the gawks and stares from the palace women go unnoticed, either.

When he was younger, his looks got him a lot of things. Whether it be extra dessert or later on his father's personal alcohol collection, all he had to do was give the female servants his half smile and he was granted whatever he wished.

Vegeta stepped into the shower and turned on the water and began washing himself off. The prince closed his eyes and Bulma's face appeared across his thoughts. No matter what he tried with her, even more so with the feuding, she never gave in. She was more prideful and mentally stronger than he, almost. That day at his father's fountain, he was sure he'd have her. That day was the first time he ever experienced rejection.

Today, no matter how physical he got with her or aggressive, she always stood her ground. Even one time in front of his parents she called him out on his behavior. Vegeta smirked to himself; Bulma was a lot like his mother in these regards.

Bulma was still in the Queen's office working out various equations for her training bots and their resistance against ki attacks when she was interrupted.

Bardock burst through the door in frenzy, "My lady, ChiChi is in labor! Your presence is requested in the infirmary!" Before she knew it, Bardock was picking her up and carrying her in his arms towards the infirmary of the palace. "My apologies for carrying you this way, but it is much faster." Bardock bantered, he was evidently nervous.

When the two arrived, ChiChi was laying in one of the beds with Kakarrot at her side. She was flushed and drenched in sweat; Kakarrot held onto her hand and looked extremely worried about his mate. Her physical stress was affecting him through their bond and seeing it wasn't helping the poor man either. Bardock walked up to his younger son and placed his hand on Kakarrot's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Bulma walked up to her friend's side and grabbed her friend's hand. ChiChi looked up at Bulma and painfully grimaced. Bulma brushed ChiChi's stray bangs away from her forehead and held onto her friend's arm through the whole labor.

After a long and grueling couple of hours, baby Gohan was born. ChiChi was holding her son and cooing over him when she looked at Bulma. "Bulma, why don't you hold him? He needs to meet his Aunt!" Bulma smiled at her friend and reached out towards the baby.

Bulma held the swaddled baby close to her chest and looked down at the young boy. He was a normal size for a baby despite his early birth. He was half human, so she expected his development to be a little different than a normal human birth. The baby was a beautiful boy; he had Kakarrot's eyes and face, but had ChiChi's heavy hair. The baby poked its tail out of the swaddle and wrapped it around Bulma's hand. He watched her inquisitively and studied her. Bulma could immediately tell he would be a great person one day, smart like his mother and strong like his father.

Bulma walked around the room rocking the baby in her arms humming a lullaby she remembered from when she was little. ChiChi smiled as she watched her Lady hold and cuddle her child, it was relieving to see how her son took to Lady Bulma. Kakarrot reached down and held his mate's hand and kissed her on the cheek. The ambiance of the room was filled with love and happiness.

Vegeta kept his presence hidden from view as he watched Lady Bulma hold Kakarrot's newest brat. He watched her eyes sparkle as she looked down at the child and wondered, _what would she be like as a mother_? Vegeta frowned at his thought and thrashed his tail in irritation before storming away. He had to prepare for his trip and encapsulate his belongings.

Bulma felt like someone was watching her and glanced up from the infant. She saw a shadow retreat from the doorway, but did not know who was there. Bulma looked back down at the child and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before returning him to his parents.

"Congratulations you two, really" Bulma smiled at the couple and gave ChiChi one last hug goodbye. She nodded to Bardock, who now stood in the background brimming with pride over his grandson. He nodded in return and smiled at his Lady. Bulma left the room still wondering about who was at the door.

Bulma entered her bedroom and began undressing herself; it was lonely in her large living quarters without ChiChi there. She figured that it would be a long time before ChiChi returned to her services given the birth of her son, but Bulma was more than fine with this. Bulma allowed her dress to fall to the floor and stepped over it. She needed a long bath before going to Vegeta's farewell banquet.

The Lady had mixed feelings about his departure; she was looking forward to a break from the constant chastising and being pushed around. On the contrary, she lived for those moments. To feel his anger and his passion towards her; Bulma hid her feelings for the prince for the longest time and believed they would never be a couple. He was a prince and she was just a lady, it would never happen. Bulma frowned at her thoughts before submerging herself under water. This is what they both needed, to cleanse themselves of each other. When he returned they could remain in their intended roles and never cross paths again.

Bulma broke the water's surface and began washing her hair and body; she scrubbed away any thoughts of Vegeta from her body. She did want to wish him farewell, but they used to be close and it was the right thing to do. She also had a gut feeling this very well could be the last time she ever saw him.

Bulma pilfered through her many dresses trying to find the right one, _damn how did ChiChi do it so effortlessly?_ Bulma finally found one she was content with, it was a simple yet modest dress. It was pale pink with loose long sleeves. It had an empire waist and a straight across cut on her chest. Bulma pulled it over her slip and smoothed out the fabric. The dress elegantly cascaded the floor so Bulma decided to wear flats, might as well be comfortable for this long evening.

Bulma loosely curled her hair and applied shimmer across her eyelids and called it good on her appearance. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and nodded in approval. Before she went to the banquet room, she would make one last stop to ChiChi in the infirmary.

"My lady, stunning as ever!" ChiChi chirped when she saw her lady appear in the doorway. "Where's Kakarrot?" Bulma noticed her mate's absence. "Oh, he was called away by Vegeta for some urgent business. Bulma rolled her eyes; apparently the birth of a child could not hold the prince off.

Bulma made her way towards ChiChi's bed and sat down next to her friend, baby Gohan was fast asleep curled next to his mother's chest, his tail curled affectionately around ChiChi's wrist. "How does it feel to be a mother?" Bulma smiled at her friend. "I am absolutely in love." ChiChi grinned at her friend while shifting Gohan in her arms, careful not to disturb him.

"How do you feel about Vegeta leaving?" ChiChi looked at her friend, she was curious to see how her Lady would react to his departure. "Mixed feelings. I'm worried about him, funny how someone who treats me so poorly I still care about." Bulma frowned and looked at the ground now having thoughts about the Prince resurface. "Frieza is not a kind man, I am worried to see what kind of King we will have after his tour." ChiChi looked at Bulma again, measuring her reaction. "I just hope this isn't the last time I see him."

"Kakarrot, make sure the woman is protected in my absence. I cannot have my mother without a lady." Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the command room. In a half an hour he would be going to his farewell banquet. Early the next morning he will be traveling in his pod to the Lord Frieza's ship. "You still like her!" Kakarrot goofily looked at his old friend. Vegeta cast his comrade a look that could kill a thousand men, "Shut it you clown, I would not soil my mind and body with an _earthling_." The prince let out a low growl after and Kakarrot shook his head.

"Whatever you say Vegeta, you let her under your skin." Vegeta frowned and thrashed his tail in aggression once more. "The brat has a superior power level" the prince stated. "You saw him?" Kakarrot raised an eyebrow; he would for sure have remembered the prince stopping by ChiChi's room. "I momentarily stopped by to assess things, but the woman was in there, did not want to speak with her." Vegeta turned trying to leave. "Vegeta, wait." Kakarrot stopped his friend. "I will watch after Bulma, but please promise me this, don't hurt her anymore. I think she feels for you, in their human way. As in how ChiChi and I feel for each other." Kakarrot goofily smiled and placed his hand behind his head, he could tell Bulma cared for their Prince deeply; she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Fool!" The prince yelled at the tall Saiyan. Before Kakarrot could react, Vegeta had him pressed against the wall of the control room with Vegeta's forearm pressed into his neck. "You think I would have so much distain for the woman if she could feel anything?" He growled, "The bitch denied me in front of Frieza years ago. I will never respect her after that!" Kakarrot stared at Vegeta, unaware at the fact his friend made a pass at Bulma in the past.

"Vegeta, did it ever occur to you that she did not know about him?" Kakarrot tried to reason the irate Saiyan. "Doesn't matter now." Vegeta dropped the guard and turned on his heel quickly exiting, his red cape billowing behind him. Kakarrot stood there, dumbfounded. The prince and Bulma needed to sort things out, but with Vegeta leaving that morning the chances were now grim.

Vegeta continued down the hallway, his fury blinding him. He stormed past his mother's quarters when he inhaled her sweet scent. He stopped and slowly turned his head and took in the beauty before him. Bulma had her back turned to him talking to one of the servants about kami knows what. Her angelic blue hair cascaded down her back; he noticed how it was loosely curled to perfection. Her pale pink dress cascaded down her backside and emphasized her feminine figure. Her loose sleeves fluttered at her sides as she used her hands to get her point across. He breathed her in again, she smelled so sweet and womanly, he just wanted to walk up to her and inhale the scent up close. His eyes traveled down to a bare area between her neck and left shoulder, he could see her vein pulsating with her pulse. He licked his lips, suddenly wanting to drink in her sweet blood and make her a part of him.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he retreated away to rid himself of this discomfort. Though he felt better with such a distance from her, his want for her infiltrated his mind. He raked his gloved hands through his hair before deciding to push the thoughts to the back of his head and continuing on his way. He turned and decided to go ahead and take his seat in the banquet room.

Once inside, it was to his relief he was early. He looked at Bulma's chair and saw it was empty, but he couldn't help but be slightly interested at the fact she would be a few feet away in a matter of minutes. Vegeta shifted around uncomfortably in his chair, this was going to be a long night for the young prince.

He relaxed in his chair and watched his people slowing arrive, but there was one person he was looking for. Everything about Bulma was attractive to him, her smarts, spark, and beauty. Vegeta smirked while reflecting the sight he saw before arriving. She was so beautiful, and she smelled so sweet. Maybe everyone else was right about them resolving things. However, he did not want another weakness to worry about while away with Frieza.

Bulma was completely unaware of Vegeta's infatuation with her as far as she was concerned he hated her. Bulma and the Queen silently walked to the banquet room. She could tell her majesty was sad about her son's departure in the morning but she tried to keep a strong face.

"I hope you and the Prince get a chance to speak." the Queen murmured. Bulma was becoming confused with her obsession that they make up. "I will make it my goal to speak with him, Queen Kumiko, but I make no promises as to the direction the conversation shall go." Kumiko smiled, glad that Bulma was willing to talk to him. Now she just had to make sure the Prince will cooperate.

The two ladies entered through the double doors together, Bulma just a few paces behind the Queen. The music momentarily stopped and every stood up, and curtsied or bowed as they passed by. Vegeta caught himself gawking at Bulma's beauty, he felt like he was fifteen once again standing by his father's fountain.

Bulma stretched her neck up and walked with grace as she approached the table. She stood behind the Queen as she addressed her son, "My son, may you have safe travels. I will miss you dearly." The Queen took her son's face in both of her hands and pressed her forehead against her son's. He took his mother's hands in his own and closed his eyes. It seemed to Bulma they were having a telepathic conversation, but it was so rare for them to display affection towards one another.

 _My son, this is my blessing to you. Serve your people well while away, guide us to Frieza's demise. Your heart belongs to Bulma, take her and love her. It is no secret to me. I love you dearly son, may you be safe and return to me as you are now._

 _Mother, always one for dramatics; I will serve our people well. They will not be disappointed with their future king. Bulma will never accept the likes of me, after what I have done. She is the only woman I see filling your place as Queen, but not with the likes of me._

 _Son, stop your self-doubt. Take her as a mate when you return. I see it no other way._

Kumiko stepped away from her son, breaking their pathway of conversation. Vegeta looked at his mother and frowned; he now knew what he had to do. He just hoped he hadn't been too harsh on her. He needed to get her before he left, because if he left her on the terms they were on now, she might be mated upon his return.

The night flowed beautifully, there was dancing and drinking. The King led a toast in honor of his son.

"My son, you are the future of Vegetasei. Keep our namesake proud, be a ruthless fighter, a proud warrior, and a loyal Saiyan. The fate of your people rests in your hands. As future King, I know you will fulfill our people and protect them with your last breath." Everyone cheered with the King's final remarks. The older Saiyan sat down next to his son and removed the medallion around his neck. "Keep this with you in your travels, no matter what happens you will remember where your loyalties lie."

The prince looked at the medallion in his gloved hand, ever since he could remember his father wore this around his neck. It was a part of him, a part of their king. "Father, I can't…" the King looked at his son, "It isn't an option. Wear it while you are gone." The prince nodded and placed the necklace around his neck and smirked at his father.

The fact Vegeta was leaving in just a matter of hours hit Bulma like a ton of bricks when she saw this exchange. There was a very real chance he would not be returning. Tears pricked at her eyes and she excused herself. Bulma rushed outside onto the banquet room's balcony in need of air. Her abrupt exit did not go unnoticed by the royal family.

"Go to her." Kumiko ordered, Vegeta nodded and followed the distraught lady. He found his target leaning against the railing with her hands gripped and white knuckled against it. Vegeta slowly approached her, the saltiness of her tears searing his nose. He frowned at the sight before him and reached out for her, his hand softly landing on her shoulder.

Bulma was amazed by the gentle touch on her shoulder and around her waist as she was pulled into an embrace. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, the last time she would ever be this close to him for a very long time. She forgot about all their hard times the past couple of years and relaxed into him at the moment. "Vegeta, please come back." Bulma buried her face into the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek against her forehead and held her closer. He wrapped his tail around her waist and just held her while she sobbed. Vegeta stiffened against her body, suddenly uneasy at the closeness the two shared.

"Shush woman, you are babbling." Vegeta murmured into her ear, his hands traveling up to her shoulders. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, confused as to why he wasn't being mean to her. Vegeta put his hand through her hair and brought it to the back of her head. He moved in closer to her and stopped, just a couple inches from her face. "Bulma" he whispered.

Bulma's heartbeat accelerated excited to see what he was going to do. "You are beautiful. Everything I have ever done to you was out of spite from your rejection."

Bulma pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes widened in disbelief, "Vegeta, I only ran away from you because you're a prince. I am just your mother's lady in waiting! If it was not for your mother I would be dead, or a peasant" Vegeta let go of her, "And do you think that means anything, to me?"

"Wouldn't it? I mean, you'd have to take a Saiyan…besides I figured you just would fuck and leave since I'm below you in status." Vegeta shook his head, stupid woman. "Woman, if I wanted you like that I would've just taken you. Instead I led you to somewhere special and actually showed myself to you. I swallowed my Saiyan pride for you" Vegeta frowned at her, thinking the same thing was about to happen. "If I decide to be with you, promise not to hurt me." Bulma looked into the Prince's eyes; she needed to know he would never try to hurt her again. "I cannot take any more of this feuding, Vegeta, it's killing me." Bulma's eyes began to water as she backed away from the Prince.

Vegeta took a step forward and their lips crashed into each other. He kissed her with need and passion. Bulma laced her arms around Vegeta; she needed him now like she did when they became friends when she was that scared little girl. "Bulma, I will do everything I can to protect you, I always will." Bulma allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, this time they were tears of happiness.

Vegeta pressed her against the railing and held onto her sides tightly. He kissed down her neck and across her chest and found his way back up to her lips. Bulma grabbed the sides of his cape and pulled it around them. He moved in closer and pressed his body into her. She felt every muscle tense and relax with each movement. "I promise you, woman."

Vegeta looked down at her and smiled before continuing. "I promise upon my return, I will mate you." He purred. Bulma paused and looked up into his face again. "Is that a promise you are willing to keep?" She realized this would mean her future as Queen, but also knew nothing could last forever, either.

"If it wasn't, I would never have mentioned it." He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. Before she knew it she was outside alone again. Bulma shivered as the cool evening air hit her. She decided it was time for her to go back inside, too.

Vegeta was back at the royal table with his parents. They all were eating peacefully, they all looked like a normal family…. despite the fact that they were rulers of this empire. Bulma slowly made her way towards the table. Kumiko looked up at her lady and smiled, she knew what happened between Bulma and Vegeta and she was elated.

The four finished their dinner in peace, everything finally felt at ease, the thought of Vegeta leaving in the morning forgotten for the moment.

Bulma was in her bedroom preparing herself for bed. She had her hair in a loose braid and was wearing a mid-thigh loose nightgown. Bulma was slowly removing her makeup and her thoughts drifted to what happened in the balcony. She could not believe that everything did a complete 180.

He had promised to be her mate once he returned, in Earthling terms this is the equivalent of being engaged. Bulma pushed away from her vanity and headed to bed. Bulma was beginning to drift asleep when she heard a knock at her door.

Bulma tossed the blankets away before crawling out of bed and making her way to the door. She cross her arms across her abdomen, shivering once the cool evening hair chilled her to the core. Bulma slowly opened the door, surprised to see the Prince standing there, waiting.

"Vegeta?" The prince gave her one look before mumbling "screw it" to her and advancing through the doorway, grabbing Bulma and pulling her into him and assaulting her with a deep, passionate kiss.

Vegeta unwrapped his tail and put it around her waist and pulled her closer. His eyes were unreadable as he pulled her in. Bulma ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he allowed her entrance. Bulma explored his mouth and let her hands travel across his muscular chest. He growled and shuddered under her touch. The two fumbled their way across the room to Bulma's bed before collapsing down together.

Bulma paused the kissing and pulled the nightgown over her head and carelessly dropped it to the floor. Vegeta marveled at her pale beauty and the perfection of her body.

Vegeta sunk his teeth into her shoulder causing her to yelp and push away, unable to stand the pleasure. Vegeta did not break contact as he bit down harder on her shoulder, initiating the unbreakable Saiyan bond. Once this bond was formed, the two began to consummate their new found union.

Bulma placed her head across Vegeta's chest and wrapped her arms around his giant frame. She was content, and exhausted. Sleep found Bulma easily that night, but Vegeta remained awake staring out of the window. He held Bulma, taking in her scent and watching her sleep. He committed every detail he could to his memory. In two hours he would be on his way to Frieza. He looked down at Bulma, "One day, my Queen." He kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed, careful not to wake his mate.


End file.
